Primal Hearts: Summer Vacation
by DRAGONDAVE45
Summary: It's the Summer before Senior Year at Monster High. Here we will see hints and developments that will factor in to the coming year for our characters and Monster High itself, as well as fum little adventures in this collection of one-shots and shorts. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Primal Hearts: Summer Vacation**_

_**Hey, Everyone! A lot of you have been getting impatient for part 2 of my "Primal Hearts" trilogy. IT'S COMING SOON! I PROMISE! Until then, I thought I would do this; a collection of shorts and one-shots about what our characters are up to over the Summer! There will be fun! There will be tears. There will be growth. And there will be revelations and implications for the coming new year at Monster High!**_

_**So let the joy of Summer begin!**_

Chapter 1: Forged in Fire

Belloc, King of the Kaiju Kingdom, while a proud and (sort of) loving father; was a real taskmaster! The training he subjected his son to was grueling, often pushing Duncan to his physical limits. There was a purpose to this. Belloc had declared Duncan as his heir and successor to the Kaiju Throne. His strength and power had to be unquestionable! In the Kaiju Kingdom, the weak did not survive long.

For the past two weeks, it had been rising early for daily tests and exercises, mock combat with his father and loyal kaiju. Conversely, Duncan was permitted to contact his mate Clawdeen Wolf via crystal mirror every night, as she was also being trained for her duties as Alpha of all Werewolves. They missed each other terribly, but being able to see and speak to each other made it more bearable.

During this morning's bout of combat training, a rather powerful blow sent a flying Duncan crash-landing nearly two miles distant into a long abandoned scrap-yard in the desert. As he recovered from the hit, and the landing, he explored the yard. Amongst all the rotting old vehicles and appliances, he found a nearly 4-inch thick, 5-foot length of cable-damascus, and a thought occurred to him. Kenny. His fully human foster brother had courage, and had grown much stronger since they had met nearly two years earlier, but he was only human, or 'normie' as his Monster High friends would call him. With this, maybe he could make….

"**What have you found, my son?"**, Belloc rumbled, having come to see why Duncan had not returned.

"Hey, Dad", he replied. "Mostly just junk here, but I found this. Kenny has really stepped up, wanting to help, and I'm afraid it could get him killed. I think I can make something to help him from this."

"**You loyalty is commendable, Duncan"**, Belloc said. **"But I fail to see how a piece of scrap can…"**

"I think I can forge this into a weapon for him", Duncan told him. "Something to put him on equal footing with many monsters. But it won't be easy. Controlling the heat and working the metal…."

"**Will be an excellent test for your abilities"**, Belloc grinned**. "I will suspend your other training for seven days, so that you may forge this weapon for your human brother. I suggest you go to the nearest human population center to acquire any tools you may need."**

"Thanks, Dad."

xxXXxx

Tools and materials acquired, Duncan returned to his father's lair and set to work beside the lava-flow, working from memory of all the weapon-forging documentaries he and Kenny watched. With his own fire, he heated the cable until it was glowing red-hot all the way through the core, just short of the melting-point. Then he twisted it in his bare hands, in the same direction as the strands were wound. Tighter and tighter, denser and denser.

When he could twist it no further, it was nearly a foot shorter and far more solid. He re-heated it, not quite as hot but still glowing red and malleable. And he began hammering, the ringing on the anvil echoing through the caverns.

Two days of hammering it into shape; a 3-foot blade with a 10-inch tang. Another day for 'normalizing' in a kiln he rigged up to be heated by the lava. Then he coated the intended 'back' of the blade with a special clay. He heated and doused the whole piece; the difference in cooling speed due to the clay creating a curve to the blade. It also gave the blade flexibility and a nigh diamond-hard edge.

He spent the remaining days sharpening and polishing the blade to razor-sharp. He carried it outside to examine his work in the natural light of day. It was beautiful. The 'watermark' down the length of the blade left by the clay was very decorative, almost flame-like. Ironically appropriate. His eyes, far sharper than any normie's, could see the beautiful micro-striations and layering in the metal, giving it strength. They also gave the blade micro-serrations that enhance the cutting edge.

Duncan smiled appreciatively at his work. Now he just needed to make the grip, pommel, and tsuba(hand-guard); and Kenny's Kaiju-Katana would be finished! The grip would be relatively easy, the hardest part choosing what material to cover it with; snake-skin or shark-skin? But for what he had in mind for the pommel and tsuba he might have to call in a favor from 'Blitz'.

xxXXxx

After the bulk of the work on the sword was done, Duncan returned to his regular training schedule and worked on the sword in his free time. He'd opted for rattlesnake skin for the grip for the combination of beauty and grip. Col. 'Blitz' Barnes came through with a small amount of Nth metal for Duncan to fashion the pommel and tsuba from. It was hideously difficult to work with by hand, but he got it done.

"Can I see it, Duncan?", Clawdeen asked in the mirror the night it was finished.

"Sure, Sweetie", he grinned holding it up. She whistled in appreciation.

"It's a work of art, Hot-Stuff", she said. "He's gonna love it."

"I hope so", he replied. "Mom special ordered a custom scabbard for it for me and is gonna hide it until I get home so I can give him the whole package. I can't wait to see the look on his face!"

"Totes", she chortled, then her look turned more loving. "And I can't wait to see you. Are you sure you want me with you when you go to the memorial unveiling?"

Duncan sighed softly. He and his family had been invited to attend the unveiling of a memorial in their previous hometown; a memorial to all those who were killed in the kaiju attack one year ago. "Mom, Kenny, and I feel we need to be there, and I'd really like you with me to help me keep it together. Frankie is coming with Kenny as well. I'm already pretty close by, so it just makes more sense for me to meet the rest of you there, then go home with you afterward."

"I should be back in New Salem a few days before we leave for the desert to meet you", Clawdeen said. "I can't wait to hold and kiss you again, Handsome. These weeks apart have been torture!"

"Same here, my She-Wolf", he chuckled. "Talk again tomorrow?"

"You know it, Hot-Stuff!", she winked. "I love you, Duncan."

"I love you too, Clawdeen", he smiled.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: I have several specific one-shots and shorts planned, but I'm open to suggestions and ideas for more. Is there a character or couple you'd like to see here before Senior Year starts for our cast?**

**xxXXxx**

Chapter 2:


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter may be short and dark, but it will have major repurcussions in "Primal Hearts: Senior Year"!**_

Chapter 2: A Dark Deal

(A little over two years ago)

Logan Kreel arrived at the Van Hellscream Mansion in New Salem and made his way to the master hunter's study. He'd been called back from a mission unexpectedly before he could complete it. He knew his leader and long-time friend wouldn't do that unless it was important. He entered the study to see Van Hellscream sitting behind his father's antique desk, bent over a dossier. Kreel smiled to himself. Van Hellscream Sr. had trained them both as hunters since their early teens. Kreel joined the U.S. Navy SEALS after high school and served for four years before rejoining the hunters. When it came time for his mentor to retire from the field, and then overall leadership, Kreel had been proud and happy for his best friend being named his rightful successor. He'd been equally proud when his friend chose him to be his right-hand man!

"Ah, Logan!", Van Hellscream smiled when he looked up and saw his friend. "Welcome back!"

"Thanks, Van. But why did you want me back here so quickly? I was closing in on that…."

"_**This**_ takes priority", his friend interrupted with a dark smile. "How would you like another chance to eliminate the creations of that race-traitor Dr. Victor von Frankenstein?"

"**Where are they?!"**, Kreel demanded darkly. He'd nearly had Viktor and Viveka Stein twenty years ago in Castle Frankenstein, only for them to escape the destruction of the castle and flee to America. They'd disappeared after that. It was the only mission Kreel had ever failed to destroy his intended targets.

"Ironic as it seems, they are _**here**_, in New Salem", Van Hellscream told him with a smirk. "They somehow acquired a large property on the monster side of town and built a lab and monster medical clinic. How they did this so many years ago without my knowledge is astounding."

"How did you find out?", Kreel asked.

"From an agent I have in the coroner's office. It seems that they have been snapping up any unclaimed teen-age corpses for 'scientific and medical research'. I want you to find out what they're really up to, then destroy them and their lab and so-called 'clinic'!"

"No problem", Kreel grinned viciously. "Just give me the location and I promise you; they will _**not**_ escape me again!"

xXx

Not long before midnight, Kreel stealthily approached the "Stein Labs and Monster Medical Clinic". He was eager to finish what he'd started long ago. Entry to the modified mansion was simple. They had apparently become complacent living in this all-monster community. He quietly explored, seeking his targets. He saw sleeping patients in several rooms, and had to avoid a few monster nurses at times. Then he heard the familiar voices of the Steins.

He followed the sound of their voices, until he was outside of a lab virtually identical to the one in which the madman Dr. Frankenstein had brought his creations to life so long ago! The only difference was the addition of more modern computers and equipment combined with the older machinery.

"She's perfect, Darling!", Viveka said happily.

"True, my love", Viktor agreed. "And she's ready. We need only await the thunderstorm that is expected tomorrow night. One, perhaps two bolts of lightning to our tower flowing into her is all she needs."

"Oh, I can't wait! We've both wanted this for so long!"

"I was going to wait for you to be surprised", he smiled warmly. "But I'll just tell you; I gave her Father's eyes."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Dear!", Viveka squealed as she hugged him. "A beautiful legacy!"

"*yawn* It's getting late, my love. Let's make rounds, then go to bed", Viktor suggested tiredly.

"Ok, I guess you're right", she agreed grudgingly.

Kreel ducked quickly into the shadows, and watched as they came through the door he was just watching them from. Once he was sure they were gone, he left concealment and entered the lab. A weird sense of déjà vu washed over him as he remembered the original lab. The large, central table was tilted nearly upright, a sheet covering something strapped to it. He reached out and pulled the sheet off, then gasped as he stepped back in shock!

It was a girl. A teen-age girl. Obviously stitched together from the parts of several girls, and already treated with the Frankenstein re-animation formula; giving her the mint-green skin of her 'parents'. She only needed a massive influx of electricity to bring her to life. They were trying to _**multiply!**_ He could **not** allow this to happen! He lifted the gun-like discharge unit of his custom built mini-flamethrower and ignited the tip.

'I will destroy this abomination, and then the Steins, and any other monsters here will die as this place burns!', he chuckled darkly to himself.

"_**GET AWAY FROM HER!"**_, a woman's voice screamed from the door! Kreel whirled to see Viveka Stein there. Luckily for her not-yet-alive daughter, she'd been unable resist going back to the lab for one more look. The hunter smirked, and pulled the trigger. She shrank back away from the flames that now seperated her from the intruder. Then she clearly saw his viciously grinning face. "_**YOU?!**___**GET AWAY FROM MY **_**DAUGHTER**_**, YOU MONSTER-HUNTING BASTARD!"**

Viktor suddenly appeared behind his wife. His eyes widened as he too recognized Kreel as the hunter that had destroyed their ancestral home and nearly killed them! He tried to rush into the lab, but the fire…..

"Still afraid of fire, both of you, even after more than a century; how predictable", Kreel sneered. Then he turned back toward the girl, pointing his flamethrower. "First this _**thing**_, and then you, and then everything else in this accursed place!"

"FRANKIE! NNNOOOOO!", Viveka screamed, and charged _**through**_ the roaring flames! She grabbed and pulled Kreel's weapon aside, making him miss. He angrily threw her off of him. Viktor caught his wife as he also charged through the fire, his own parental instincts overcoming his lifelong fear of fire. With a rage only known by parents defending their child, Viktor and Viveka blasted the hunter with thousands of volts of electricity as he started to turn his weapon toward the unmoving Frankie yet again.

Kreel screamed in pain as his central nervous system was excruciatingly overloaded. Then his mini-flamethrower exploded, covering him in flames! He screamed in even greater agony as Viktor finally managed to reach and activate the lab's fire-control system, flooding the room with CO2.

"Not _**my**_ daughter, you bastard!", Viveka growled as her face entered Kreel's fading vision.

xXx

Kreel woke suddenly with a start! _**Pain!**_ His entire body hurt, it even hurt to breathe!

"Easy there, old friend! Just keep still", a familiar voice told him. He looked to see his leader and long-time friend. "Nurse! He's awake! Get in here now! He's in pain!"

A nurse entered, and injected something into his IV-drip. In a few more moments, the pain subsided.

"W-w-where….?", Kreel rasped painfully.

"You're in the New Salem General Hospital, Logan", Van Hellscream told him. "You were apparently brought here by ambulance from the monster clinic two nights ago. Your central nervous system has been severely compromised, and you somehow inhaled at least one breath flames. I know it is painful, but you must try to tell me what happened before the morphine knocks you out?"

(End flashback, now late June)

Logan Kreel's memory still burned everyday about that incident. The extensive damage to his body had forced him to retire as a monster hunter. Confined to a powered wheelchair for mobility and a respirator to breathe, he was a broken man filled with rage.

His old friend Van Hellscream had spared no expense for his comfort and retirement, including automating much of his home. Logan recommended the young Marcus Greenwood to replace him as Van Hellscream's right-hand man due to his loyalty and wide range of skills. Still, Kreel seethed everyday at what those damned monsters had done to him!

And now, it had been several weeks since he'd heard any news from Van Hellscream or Marcus. The last he'd heard, Van Hellscream's master plans were about to reach fruition, and then…..nothing. What's worse was that it was all over the news how monsters had supposedly helped repel the alien invasion! How could that be possible?! So instead of monsters being hunted and put in their place, full co-existence with humans was an even greater possibility than before!

The doorbell broke his revery. He checked the front-door monitor and recognized the man at his door. He activated the intercom.

"What do you want, Anton?", he growled.

"_Now is than any way to greet an old friend?", _the MEGTAF scientist asked pleasantly. _"Though I am gratified that retirement hasn't mellowed you."_

"We may have grown up together, Mechanicles", Logan raspy voice snarled, "but don't try my patience! Even in my current state, I'm not to be trifled with! And Van isn't here to protect you now!"

"_Ain't that the truth", _Anton grumbled.

"What do you mean?!", Logan asked urgently. "Do you know why I haven't heard from him or anyone from the organization for almost two months?"

"_I see you haven't heard", _he said sadly. _"Let me in. I have much to tell you, old friend."_

xxXXxx

"The Royals exiled Van and all our hunters and agents to another realm?!", Logan rasped angrily.

"Yes", Anton told him. "Only Ozborn, Moreau, and myself escaped that fate; Ozborn because MEGTAF demanded custody of him. Fortunately they never discovered that Moreau and I were working with Van. Moreau has taken a leave of absence, while I have been on the team reverse engineering the left-over alien technology."

"How dare they do that to a great man!", Logan 'yelled' then fell into a fit of painful coughing and wheezing. "Van was my best friend! His leadership of the organization was our best hope of quelling the monsters! Curse this broken body of mine! I wish I could make them all pay!"

"Just what I wanted to hear, my friend", Anton grinned wickedly. "What would you say if I told you that I could not only repair your broken body, but also make you even more powerful than you were before?"

"How?", he asked eagerly.

"With a combination of the alien tech I've been working with, and the breakthroughs of a collegue of mine; Dr. Troniquez."

"The cyberneticist?"

"Yes", Anton grinned. "Even I must confess she's a genius. By building on what she did to save her son's life last year with what we've discovered with the alien tech, I could make you more than a match for any monster short of a kaiju."

Logan Kreel was intrigued! But he wasn't stupid.

"Even if you could do as you say, the hunters are gone; the infrastructure in shambles. Even **I** can't carry on the mission all by myself", he wheezed.

"I've thought of that, too", Mechanicles smirked. "By the time you're ready for action, so will a cadre of very special combat units of my own design that will be under your absolute control. So what do you say, old friend? Shall we avenge our best friend and carry-on his mission together?"

"When do we start?", Logan grinned wickedly.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: Kreel and Mechanicles will be the villains of just one arc in my upcoming sequel, just as Dr. Moreau will in another arc. There will be several arcs that will weave the overall story, as it was in my first story; "Monster High: Primal Hearts". "Primal Hearts: Senior Year" will span the whole school year, just as MH:PR did. I decided that this "Summer Vacation" compilation could help me set some of this stuff up beforehand.**

**Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey, Everyone! This chapter we see the first major steps of the plan Boodika Le Fey and the Demon Queen DesDemona were discussing near the end of "Monster High: Primal Hearts"; a plan to allow some monster girls from the Demon Realm to come to the Monster High Realm. Most in this first group are of species that either never existed here, or were hunted to extinction. This 'exchange program' was conceived to bring—or bring back—species to our world._**

**_They are arriving during the Summer to give them a little time to acclimate to this new realm before attending Monster High. Some will live with monster host families, and others will stay with the Headmistress at Bloodgood Mansion. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 3: Beautiful New Arrivals

(Mid-July, the Monster High Clawditorium)

Grace Bloodgood, Headmistress of Monster High, watched as Boodika Le Fey performed the spell to temporarily turn her large magick mirror into a portal to another realm. Waiting with her were the families of three students, who had volunteered to foster some of the new students they were expecting, girls who volunteered for this…..unusual exchange program.

Boodika completed the spell, causing the reflection to swirl with magick as the portal formed. A few moments later, seven exceptionally beautiful ghouls stepped through from the other side, each carrying a bag or two of personal belongings. They all looked around them in amazement at this new and very different place.

"Greetings, ghouls", Grace said cheerfully. "Welcome to Monster High. I'm the Headmistress, Grace Bloodgood. With me here is Ms. Boodika Le Fey, our teacher of Magickal Studies, the Webber Family, the Taur Family, and *ahem* Pharaoh Ramses DeNile and his daughters Cleo and Nefera."

"H-hello", the dark haired, olive-skinned girl with a nearly twenty-foot long copper-colored snake-tail in place of legs answered a bit nervously. She also had pointed ears and cheek-scales matching her tail. "I'm Leia, a lamia. And I guess this realm is our new home."

"My name is Wynona", the teal-colored dragon-like girl with horns, long purple hair and arms resembling large bat-like wings said with confidence. "I'm a wyvern."

"Kira Kappa", the turtle-like girl with a dish-like flower on top of her head said in an accent similar to Japanese, and bowed in greeting.

"Call me Sara, I guess", the petite, blue-haired girl said in an emotionless, almost depressed tone. "I'm a sahagin."

"Reba Toad", the frog-like girl chirped cheerfully. "*ribbit!*I'm a mucus-toad."

"My name is Holly", the cow-like ghoul with enormous breasts blushed shyly. "I'm a holstaur."

"Hee-hee-hee! I'm Mona", the last girl giggled. "I'm a kakuen; a monkee-girl. This place looks like it's gonna be **fun!**"

"A pleasure to meet you all", Grace smiled. "It will be several weeks before classes start for the new term. This will give you all time to acclimate and learn about our realm. The first thing you may have noticed, is that there are male monsters here, unlike your home-realm. This is common and normal. And while we share this realm with humans, I must warn you; friendly coexistence is not as accepted and wide-spread here as it is there. Many humans may fear, or even hate you just for being monsters. It is something we are working hard to change, but I must urge you to avoid any confrontations. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am", all seven replied.

"Good. Leia? The Pharaoh has graciously offered his home and family to foster you in their pyramid."

"Indeed", the regal, royal mummy grinned. "We are quite comfortable around serpents of all kinds. Come. Our divan awaits."

"O-ok. Thank you", Leia replied, following.

"I just know we're going to be **great** friends, Leia", Cleo smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked/slithered beside each other.

"Just remember that whenever Daddy's not around, **_I'm_** in charge", Nefera huffed, causing Cleo to scoff and roll her eyes. "And stay out of my tomb!"

"Holly, you will be staying with the Taur family", Grace indicated the family of minotaurs. The teenage son stepped forward, towering over the petite Cyclops girl beside him.

"Mmmhmhm, Well, Holly, I guess I'm your new big brother Manny", he greeted her warmly. Then he wrapped an arm around the Cyclops. "And this is my ghoulfriend Iris."

"Nice to meet you, Holly", Iris smiled. "Welcome to our realm."

"Th-thank you", she smiled shyly. "It's nice to know that there are minotaurs here like back home. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to relate to anyone here."

"Reba, Sara, and Kira; the Webbers have a large, fresh-water home and will be hosting all three of you."

The family of four smiled at the three girls.

"Hi, girls", the father smiled. "We're the Webbers. I'm Pike. This is my wife Carpa, our son Gil, and our little one Webbigale."

"C'mon, c'mon!", little Webbigale giggled, taking Reba and Kira's hands to pull them along with Sara in tow. "We're gonna have sssoooo much **_fun!_** I always wanted to have sisters! Lagoona is great, Gil, but she always goes home to the Great Scarrier Reef for the summer and holidays."

Gil rolled his eyes with a smile at his exuberant little sister as they left.

"What about us?", Wynona asked, now standing alone with Mona.

"I will be hosting the two of you in my mansion", Grace smiled. "My daughter Robecca has been preparing rooms for you. Shortly before school starts, our international students will arrive, who also stay in the dorms I have in my home. When they do, Wynona, you will be sharing your room with Jinafire Long, our dragon student from Fanghai, as the room is already fireproofed. Mona, I think you might enjoy rooming with Marisol Coxy. For now, let's all go home."

xxXXxx

At the DeNile pyramid, Cleo showed Leia to a lavish bedroom not far from her own that had been prepared for her arrival by the zombie servants and Anubis Guards. Knowing she was partially cold-blooded, they placed a large, constantly burning brazier in the room to keep it a constantly warm temperature, and the wide windows provides lots of sunlight.

"As soon as we get you settled, my boyfriend Deuce will take us down to Gloom Beach", Cleo said excitedly. "You might get to meet more of my friends there before we come home for dinner. Hey. Are you ok?"

"It's just so weird seeing **male** monsters", Leia said, still amazed.

"Oh! That's right", Cleo said. "Ms. Le Fey told us that **all** the monsters in your realm are female. *shudder!*I just can't imagine being with a **_normie_**, even if it _was_ the only way to have children."

"Normie?"

"Oh! Sorry. That's just a slang word we have for humans; so-called 'normal people'. Although a few of my ghoulfriends **are** dating normies and seem pretty happy; and we have a few normie friends", Cleo explained, then thought to herself, 'Getting her and her friends up to speed with our slang has got to be one of the first things we do.'

"Mmmmmmm", Leia sighed dreamily as she unpacked. "I can't wait to have a handsome human boy to love~!"

"Well, whatever floats your barge, ghoulfriend", Cleo said. "Anyway, knowing we were expecting a lamia, I did a little shopping for you. Along with a few basic outfits there's a stylish bathing suit, beach-wrap, and a pair of designer sunglasses you can change into for the beach. We'll go shopping together tomorrow. Oh! Maybe we can arrange a **big** shopping trip with all my friends and all of you new ghouls!"

"Um…Ok. Thank you", Leia replied, as she looked at the clothing articles. 'Hmmm…nice. Different, but nice!'

"Ok, don't take too long. Deuce will be here soon!"

xxXXxx

"Yes, there are a few different taurian species in my realm", Holly told her hosts as they arrived back at their small ranch on the edge of town and the foothills. "But minotaurs and holstaurs **are** the most closely related."

"I'm not gonna have to worry about you trying to steal my manster am I, Holly?", Iris giggled.

"What?!", Holly blushed shyly. "No-no! Of course not! No offence, but my taste—like all the monster girls of my realm—runs only toward *sigh!* _human_ males."

"Hmmph! Normies!", Manny scoffed in annoyance, only for Iris to elbow him.

"Oh don't start, Manny", she said teasingly. "We've got a bunch of normie friends, so you know they're not all bad."

Manny merely grunted again as they and his parents entered the house. They showed her to her room, then Iris stayed to help her unpack.

"*sigh* I wish my breasts were even a third the size of yours", Iris said, a little jealous. Being petite, she wasn't even a B-cup yet in her late teens.

"What? These?", Holly replied, looking down at her nearly H-cup breasts. "Well, guys might love big, milky tits, but it's not always easy. Sure, all my kind are strong enough to support them easily enough. But unless I milk myself every few days, they start to get….. _uncomfortable_. Plus, I'm not fully grown yet, so these are gonna get even bigger."

"B-b-bigger?!", Iris said in shocked amazement.

"Yeah, my mom is…..oh what was it in your measurements? An M-cup?"

Iris' jaw dropped in shock. She wouldn't even dare to dream of being **that** big! That would actually be way **_too_** big for her!

"Shopping for you isn't gonna be easy, then", she said finally. "But I bet Clawdeen and the Fashion Club will be able to help with that."

xxXXxx

Webbigail was excitedly showing her new foster sisters around their home. The house was unusual, even by monster standards. It was built over an artificial lake. The kitchen, living-room, a large full bathroom and two bedrooms were on the main floor. The remaining bedrooms were below, submerged in the lake.

"Kira and Reba, being amphibious, the two 'dry' bedrooms up here are for you", Pike smiled, indicating the two rooms. "We keep the humidity comfortable up here, and each of your rooms has both a regular bed and a Jacuzzi tub to sleep in. Sara, since you need to breathe water like us at least part of the time, you get the spare bedroom below near our bedrooms."

"It's right next to mine!", Webbigail squealed. "Come on!"

"Thank you", Sara said in her monotone voice. Kira and Reba chuckled as Webbigail dragged their friend to the water.

"Sorry about her", Gil chuckled as the ghouls picked their rooms. "She just so excited to have you here. She's always wanted sisters. She loves my ghoulfriend Lagoona, but like she said before, Lagonna is only in town during the school year."

"It's ok", Kira smiled. "I was the youngest of my sisters, so I think I know how she feels. We would all go down to the human village together to play with the human children, playing sumo with the boys. Most of my sisters found their future husbands that way. My sisters and I were always close."

"*ribbit*Mine, too", Reba smiled. "I'm just glad we all have 'sisters' here, too."

"Well, after you all get unpacked, I can drive us down to Gloom Beach and you can meet some of my friends."

xxXXxx

Mona and Wynona were awed by just about everything they saw on the way to Headmistress Bloodgood's home. So many things that didn't exist in their home-realm. Then they were floored by the size and opulence of her mansion. They were going to live **here**?!

Grace showed Wynona to the fireproofed room she would share with Jinafire Long at the start of school. It was big enough for her to fully stretch her wings comfortably and was furnished quite nicely. The décor hinted at an influence of a land similar to Zipangu or the Continent Shrouded in Mist. Each side of the room had a closet and set of drawers with a vanity mirror. Shrugging with mild appreciation, she claimed the bed-over-desk to the right of the large window opposite the door. While the wyvern-ghoul unpacked, Grace led Mona to the tree-filled conservatory and atrium.

The monkey-ghoul squealed with joy as she ran inside. Tucked away in one corner, next to couple of large fruit trees, she found the space that her future roommate, Marisol Coxi, had set up as a bedroom; a big bed, a large wardrobe, a desk, and a standing full-length mirror. Ms. Bloodgood had assured her that Marisol was friendly and sociable, so she climbed up the fruit trees to find a good spot to hang her hammock between them. That done, Mona unpacked and hung her clothes among the branches.

A little while later, Bloodgood called them to the foyer.

"Some of my students have arrived with your fellow exchange students", she told them. "They're inviting both of you to go with them down to Gloom Beach for some fun and to meet more of their friends."

"That sounds like fun!", Mona squealed.

"It would be great to stretch my wings and fly for a bit", Wynona smiled.

"Have a good time", Grace smiled. "Dinner will be ready at 7. Don't be late."

"Um….how will we know when that is?", Mona asked hesitantly.

"With these", Grace replied, handing each of them a small coffin-shaped device. "Those are your iCoffins. Always keep them with you. Your new friends will show you what they can do and how to use them. And here is some spending money to get yourselves some lunch, or you find anything you want to buy. Have fun, Ghouls!"

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: Yes, these new ghouls will be joining the cast when my sequel starts on the first day of the new school year at Monster High. And by then they will have fully acclimated and adapted to their new home. I have a few, specific plans for some of them. Both Leia and Holly will meet normie guys who will love them right, though there will be a few wrinkles for Leia. Kira, Sara, and Reba will all join the Swim/Dive Team. And at first Wynona is going to become obsessed with a guy who's already taken.**

**Other than that, I'm wide open to suggestions!**

**Long reviews are always welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter I'm going back several weeks to just before summer vacay started. Danny Phantom may not be part of the regular cast, but as King of Ghosts, a member of the Monster Council of Royals, and his arch-enemy a member of the Dark Council; I wanted to touch base with him. Plus, as someone who was bullied mercilessly all through school myself, I just wanted to do this.**_

_**To clarify, in my AU Danny's identity was **_**not**_** made public after the 'Disasteroid' event, but he did tell his parents. He and his friends are just finishing up their Junior year at Casper High after the failed alien invasion at the end of "Monster High: Primal Hearts". Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4: Enough is Enough!**

(Amity Park, the last week of school)

"Well, the world is saved, final exams are over, and after Friday, school is out for Summer!", Tucker Foley cheered as he carried his lunch-tray in the cafeteria.

"Yeah, and next year, we're all Seniors", Danny Fenton grinned. While not 'bulked-up' by any means, the teen halfa wasn't the scrawny light-weight he was when he first gained his ghost-powers. Five-foot ten, fit and toned, like a swimmer or gymnast. He was scanning for a table for the three of them.

"Yeah, but still no sign of Vlad since his escape from Walker's prison", goth Sam Manson reminded them, carrying her organic vegan lunch in a small basket.

"Way ta kill the mood, Sam", Tucker deadpanned, as he pointed to an empty table.

"Sorry, but aren't you worried about what he could be planning all this time?", she asked with concern as they headed toward the empty seats.

"Yeah, but until he shows up or we hear something, there's nothing we can do", Danny said. "So why stress until then? Wha..! WHOA!"

Danny fell flat on his face as someone had tripped him, his tray of food splattering across the floor. Laughter erupted all around as Sam and Tuck helped him up. At the same time, Dash Baxter and his A-List crowd walked by to claim the empty table.

"Careful, Fen-toad! You keep kissing the floor like that and people will start ta think yer dating the tile!", Dash sneered as he sat down with his tray.

Danny was growling, his anger boiling over to the point his normally blue eyes started to glow green. Sam and Tucker tried to calm him down.

"It's just Dash being idiotic Dash", Sam told him. "He's not worth it."

Danny's eyes went back to normal, took a deep breath and he calmed somewhat. However, the determination in his eyes made Tuck nervous.

"Enough is enough", he said. "This ends today. I am NOT going to put up with this crap for my Senior Year."

"Uh oh", Tuck and Sam both said as Danny marched right over to Dash and his buddies.

"You got somethin' ta say, Fen-turd?", Dash sneered smugly, the rest of his crowd snickering.

"Yeah, Dash", Danny replied firmly. "You deliberately tripped me. You owe me a lunch. So you're gonna buy me another lunch, or else."

"Or else **what**, Fen-toenail?", the star athlete laughed. "I'm not buyin' you diddly! So what're you gonna do about it?"

"Ok, I'll just take yours", Danny smirked, grabbing Dash's lunch-tray…. and shoving it in his face and the front of his letterman jacket! A collective gasp was followed by dead silence in the cafeteria. The tray clattered back down to the table as Dash stood up, wiping some of the mess off of his face.

"FENTON!", he shouted, taking a menacing step toward the smaller Danny. "I'm gonna….!"

"I'VE _**HAD IT**_ WITH YOU, DASH!", Danny yelled in his face, making Dash pause in shock, staring at his long-time punching-bag as if he were a total stranger. When the hell did puny Fenton grow a spine? "I am _**done**_ being your personal whipping-boy! You and me! After school! The gym! We put on the gloves and settle this once and for all! In front of the whole school! And if I win then you, your buddies, and your prissy princesses _**never**_ bully **anyone** in this school again!"

"And why would I do that, Fen-turd, when I can wail on ya any time I want?!", Dash snarled. "Looks like you forgot how this works; **I** decide when, where and who I wail on, _**not**_ the other way around! You don't tell me! I just _**do**_ to you!"

"What's the matter, Dash?", Danny smirked. "The big, strong star athlete afraid of a _**fair**_ fight? **Just as I thought, everybody**. Our 'Campus King' is _**real brave**_ picking on anyone smaller while surrounded by his buddies for back-up, or hitting them from behind. But actually facing somebody who's ready for him one-on-one? The 'Great' Dash Baxter doesn't **dare!**"

There was a collective _"Oooooooooooh"_, and Dash fumed. He knew he had no choice now. If he refused he risked losing the collective respect/fear of the student body, and he _**couldn't**_ have that.

"All right, Fen-toast! It's your funeral!", Dash sneered. "And after I pound ya into the ground, you're gonna be my personal school slave all next year. Deal?"

"Deal", Danny said, shaking on it.

After Danny got another lunch and went outside to a picnic table to eat, Sam and Tuck were still shocked.

"Danny, as your best friend, I gotta ask: _**ARE YOU NUTS?!"**_, Tucker asked, sitting to his left to eat his own lunch.

"Yeah, Danny", Sam said from his right. "I mean, you can't use your ghost powers on Dash, no matter how much of a jerk he is. And I'd rather my boyfriend **not** get his face rearranged right before summer vacation."

"Don't worry, I won't use my powers", Danny assured them. "But this has been coming for years, ever since the first time he stuffed me in a locker after giving me a wedgie. I am NOT gonna spend my Senior Year being pushed around by a brainless jock who peaked in high school!"

xxXXxx

Word spread fast through Casper High. Principal Ishyama wasn't happy, but when Coach Tetslaff stepped up and offered to supervise and take full responsibility, she grudgingly gave her approval. Mr. Lancer was appalled that something so barbaric could be permitted in the school and insisted that the Marquis of Queensbury Rules be followed. Coach grumbled irritably as Lancer handed her the book.

The gym was packed after classes ended for the day. Coach had rolled out a wrestling mat to use as the 'ring' and – as she was going to referee – prepped the boxing gloves the boys would use.

Dash Baxter entered the gym from the locker-room like a pro prize-fighter; wearing his football jersey, gym-shorts, and his letterman jacket hanging from his shoulders; his best friend Quan by his side calling him 'Champ' as they walked to the ring to the cheers of his fellow athletes, the cheerleaders, and the A-Listers. He entered the ring, Quan removed his jacket, and Coach fitted a pair of gloves on Dash's hands. Then he raised his arms up high like he'd already won.

Then Danny came out of the locker-room wearing a pair of board-shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt, both white trimmed with black; flanked by Sam and Tucker. Cheers and shouts of thanks and encouragement came from the dis-enfranchised and bullied among the student body. Danny stoically entered the ring and let Coach help him with his gloves. Then he looked up at his larger opponent unflinchingly.

"Awright, I want a good, clean fight", Coach Tetslaff instructed them. "Punches with your gloved fists only. In case of a knock-down, the standing fighter is to go to a corner and stay there 'til I tell ya to come out. The downed fighter has to the count of ten to get to his feet and confirm he wants to continue. There will be no rounds. This fight will continue until a knock-out, ten-count, or one of you gives up. Do you both understand my instructions?"

"Aw yeah!", Dash snickered arrogantly.

"Yeah", Danny confirmed.

"Awright", Coach said. "Touch gloves and go to your corners. At the sound of the bell, come out fighting."

Dash slammed his gloves down on Danny's, trying to intimidate his long-time victim. His grin faded slightly when Danny just glared fearlessly back at him.

The bell rang, and Dash strutted out of his corner, not taking Danny seriously. Danny, on the other hand, stayed focused.

"You might as well just give up now, Fentonio", Dash taunted. "You know you're just a loser. Always were, always will be. You're no match…OW! What the Hell?!"

Danny had snapped out a left jab almost too fast to see, hitting Dash in his big mouth, shutting him up! "Ah shut up, you walking jock-strap!"

"You hit me?! You _**actually**_ hit me?!", Dash couldn't believe Fenton had the nerve! "OK! Now I'm mad! You're _**dead**_, Fen-toast!"

Dash charged in, swinging wildly with both fists. But three years of dodging Dash and his buddies, and fighting hostile ghosts had honed his reflexes, so he easily avoided the enraged jock.

"Graugh! Hold still, ya little twerp!", the frustrated football player barked.

Danny sidestepped a wild left hay-maker, then unloaded a one-two combo to Dash's face followed by a couple of shots to his gut, staggering the bigger boy. Dash swung wildly again, only for Danny to dance out of reach.

Dash rushed him, but Danny jumped up and closer to sock him right in the left eye. Dash was rocked by the blow, his vision starting to blur as the eye bruised heavily and swelled shut.

"Oh no!", Paulina cried. "Dash, your face!"

Dash was livid. Puny Fenton not only had the gall to fight, but the wimp was actually starting to hurt him! And now he had marred the star athlete's perfect face! Dash charged again, and Danny twisted aside on his now blind side to get behind him. Danny tapped him on the shoulder. When Dash turned, Danny slammed a left-cross into his jaw, knocking him backward a few feet. Dash tasted blood in his mouth. _His_ blood. He spit with fury that puny Fenton had made him bleed his own blood!

Dash faked a right, then slammed his left into Danny's gut, lifting him off his feet. A cheer went up from the A-Listers as Danny crumpled to the floor.

"Do yourself a favor and stay down, Fen-turd!", Dash sneered.

"To your corner, Baxter!", Coach ordered. Then she started counting while Danny forced air back into his lungs and staggered to his feet by the time she reached 'eight'. "You all right, Fenton? You wanna keep going? Or throw in the towel?"

"I'm ok", he said roughly, but with firm determination. "I'm not done yet."

"Good fer you, Fenton", Coach smiled, impressed. "You got spunk."

"So yer gonna be a glutton for punishment, Fen-termite?", Dash grinned viciously. "Good! Cuz I'm not done wailin' on ya!"

"Ready? Fight!", Coach barked out.

Dash came out of the corner and went for a right-hook. Danny ducked and landed a solid left to Dash's exposed kidney. Wincing, the A-lister immediately countered with a lightning-fast back-handed punch, catching the right side of Danny's face. Danny rolled with it, spinning around to land the first of a series of rapid-fire body-blows, then a one-two to the face.

Reeling from the barrage, Dash didn't see Danny wind up his left to put some power into a gut punch that doubled the larger boy over. Then Danny connected with a powerful uppercut to his face, breaking his nose and sending him onto his back! Dash was only vaguely aware of Coach counting, as he was busy watching the stars swirling in his vision.

Danny and the crowd watched and waited with baited breath for the star quarter-back and captain of the Casper High football team to get up, despite his nose being a fountain of blood. Dash seemed to try to get up, but fell right back down.

"…and TEN! Ring the bell! It's over, and Daniel Fenton is the winner!", Coach declared. The bell rang as the school nurse attended to Dash. A few of the A-List crowd cried out in dismay, as that bell might as well be tolling a death-knell to their absolute rule of Casper High. The majority of the students were cheering in celebration of Danny's victory, for just as word of the fight had spread quickly, so had the bet the two fighters had made.

"You did it, Danny!", Sam yelled happily as she hugged her boyfriend.

"OW! Yeah, Sam. But can you let me breath, please?"

"Sorry!", she said sheepishly, loosening her embrace then kissing him.

"Way ta go, Dude", Tucker said, fist-bumping his best-buddy.

Amidst all the cheering and applause, Danny didn't hear it when the phrase "Time-out" was uttered. But he certainly noticed the instant silence, and everyone around him frozen; as if a 'pause button' had been pressed on the world.

"Um, guys? Are you ok?", he asked, waving his hand in front of Sam and Tucker's faces. "Hellooo? Anyone home?"

"I apologize for interrupting such a glorious moment for you, Danny", a very familiar voice said. "But you have little enough time to prepare as it is, so we must speak now."

"ClockWork", Danny deduced, turning to face his ghostly mentor, whose appearance was shifting as always from child to the prime of life to a withered old man and back, always with the same voice. As the Time-Walker of the Ghost World connected to this realm, he possessed great powers over Time in both realms and often worked closely with fellow Time-Walker Professor Hexiciah Steam. Most of the time, though, he simply watched over things from his tower in the Ghost World. Years ago, he had taken Danny under his wing to help him prepare for his destiny. "So what world-ending disaster do you need me to stop this month with nothing to go one but your cryptic riddles?"

"Really, Danny", ClockWork admonished. "It's nothing as bad as all that. You will be coming of age on your next birthday near the end of the summer, won't you?"

"Well, I'll be turning 17, if that's what you mean", Danny replied. "Why?"

"Once you come of age, you must prove yourself worthy to be coronated as the King of Ghosts", ClockWork told him. "The Observants, sticklers that they are, are demanding strict adherence to the rules of succession."

"Wait, I thought I was already King, by defeating Pariah Dark in battle?"

"That is true, but at the time you were not yet of legal age to fully ascend the throne", ClockWork told him. "You were able to assume many of the responsibilities as King, as well as take your seat on the Monster Council of Royals. But it is not until you are crowned at your coronation once you come of age will you have the right and power to rule fully as King."

"Aw man! Ok, I'm not lucky enough for this to just be easy, so tell me everything", Danny said defeatedly.

"Well, I have already found the three others who must stand with you in support of your rule besides me as your mentor. Wulf will stand as your most loyal ghost ally. Fright Knight will stand as the Former Enemy whose Respect and Loyalty you earned. And Pandora has volunteered to stand as your adopted ghost-mother. Our mutual friend, Frostbite, will perform the coronation ceremony.

"You must also acquire certain artifacts, each in their own way nearly as powerful as my Time-Staff: the Infini-Map, the Skeleton Key, the Crown of Fire, the Ring of Rage, The Wonder-Wand of Zathras, The Chest of Demons, and both 'Eyes of the Dragon' amulets", ClockWork told him.

Danny's jaw dropped in shock. He knew of most of them, having encountered them before, but a couple were unfamiliar to him.

"Ok, so I'm gonna go on a supernatural scavenger-hunt", Danny groaned.

"There's more, Danny."

"Of course there is", Danny sighed defeatedly.

"Prince Aragon is also searching for the artifacts", ClockWork informed him. "The Observants believe, correctly I might add, that he intends to challenge you for the throne. And as the son of Pariah Dark, he has the right to do so."

"Wait, you mean that crazy 'Game of Thrones' reject ghost who kidnapped Sam to make her his bride and had stopped time from moving forward from the dark ages in his kingdom? The one who could turn into a huge black dragon?"

"Yes."

"Great. Just great", Danny huffed.

"I do regret laying this burden upon you, Danny", ClockWork said sympathetically, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder. "But you _**must**_ take your rightful place as King of Ghosts. If Prince Aragon ascends the Ghost Throne, I fear for the future of both our worlds."

"No pressure, huh?", Danny added sarcastically. "Well, Frostbite has the Infini-Map, and I'm sure he'll loan it to me."

"Excellent. The Map will help you find the other artifacts, wherever they are."

"But I'm pretty sure that Vlad was the last one to have the Crown of Fire and the Skeleton Key", Danny remembered. "They were never found after he was imprisoned."

"Prince Aragon and his sister Princess Dorathea possess the Eyes of the Dragon", ClockWork reminded him. "But as I recall, the Princess rebelled against her brother and may be willing to help you."

"We'll see", Danny said. "I've got my work cut out for me. Could you please un-freeze everyone? I'm gonna need Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to help me."

"Very well", ClockWork chuckled. "Good luck, Danny. I have every confidence in your success. Time-In!"

The celebration un-paused, and Jazz ran up to Danny looking worried. She grabbed him to check out his face and abdomen, the places he'd gotten hit.

"Danny! Are you ok? You're not hurt, are you? Talk to me, Little Brother!"

"Jazz! Relax! I'm fine, maybe a bruise or two is all", Danny assured her.

"Really? Well, good", she replied in relief, then more sternly, "What the hell were you thinking, you knucklehead?! Challenging Dash Baxter to a fight?! IN PUBLIC?!"

"It was a long time coming, Jazz. You know that as well as anyone. It _**had**_ to be done", Danny said firmly. "Besides, we have bigger problems."

"Uh-oh. What's up, Danny?", Sam asked.

"I just had one hell of a talk with ClockWork", Danny said, the implication clear.

"Oh no!", Tucker griped. "Every time that guy shows up it means big trouble isn't far behind! This was supposed to be the best Summer ever!"

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: This was kind of a lead-in for one of the story-arcs I have planned for "Primal Hearts: Senior Year". After all, Vlad may be a "seriously crazed up fruit-loop" as Danny likes to say, but he is also fiendishly manipulative and treacherous.**

**Next chapter, I introduce another new OC who will be joining the cast. This one was contributed by **_**FangDriver8**_** with a little creative tweaking on my part. When he suggested this character for my sequels, I was skeptical at first, but I was intrigued. As we worked out a few details together on his guy, I had an 'Aha!' moment! He might be just the manster to help Sylvi Timberwolf heal from the loss of Tusk McBoar.**

**As always, long reviews and suggestions are welcome. No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter I'm introducing two new characters to the cast. One is an OC dreamed up and requested by **_**FangDriver8**_** with a few of my own tweaks, and the other is my OC that I came up with to be kind of the opposite of his guy, his arch-nemesis if you will. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 5: The Storm within the Calm**

Near the end of July, an unexpected summer thunderstorm rolled in over New Salem. Cleo, Ghoulia, and Robecca had been fanging out with Frankie in her room at the time, so now they were stuck until the storm passed. Robecca flinched as a particularly powerful lightning bolt struck the tower outside Frankie's window.

"No need to worry, Robecca", Frankie said. "My dad built that tower specifically to collect massive voltage. And the capacitors are nowhere near their limit."

"I know that, Frankie. But when you're made of metal you can't help but be a little nervous around lightning."

"Oh yeah", Frankie said sheepishly. "I should've realized. Sorry, Robecca."

"As Lagoona always says; no worries, mate", the lovely metal maid smiled.

"I do wish this storm would just pass by already!", Cleo griped like the diva she is. "Bad weather during the day is annoying! Especially in the summertime!"

"It's not like the weather can be put on a schedule, Cleo", Frankie giggled.

"Ahuuuiiiaah", Ghoulia moaned, adding a comment.

"Right, Ghoulia. Except in the broad sense on the four seasons, anyway", Robecca said.

Just then, another massive bolt flashed, striking the tower. However, the accompanying thunder was mixed with a metallic crash, as if something solid had slammed into the tower and tumbled down!

"Oh my Ra! What was that?!", Cleo yelped. They all dashed to the window to look.

"There's someone down there!", Frankie cried, being the first to see the figure lying unconscious on the ground at the bottom of the tower! "He needs help!"

"Mom! Dad! There's someone hurt outside near the tower!", Frankie yelled to her parents as she and her friend ran outside. When they reached him, he appeared to be a blue and grey werewolf about Clawd's size and build, wearing a black hoodie over a white t-shirt and blue jeans with black sneakers. But when Robecca tried to help lift and carry him, she felt a jolt shoot through her metal body.

"I-I can't touch him", she said, stepping back. "He has an electric charge!"

"You're right", Frankie said in surprise. "But it's not so bad for someone who isn't metal, though. Ghoulia? Will you help me get him inside?"

"Ah-huh!", the smart zombie replied, lending a hand.

xxXXxx

"You're right", Victor said after examining the stranger in the clinic. "He is definitely carrying a charge. But the odd thing is that it appears that this is _normal_ for him."

"What?", Frankie was shocked, pun intended. "But I thought our family were the only monsters that…."

"We know, Frankie", her mother Viveka cut in. "But it appears to be true. However, it looks like the lightning bolt you described may have overloaded him, causing his body to expel the excess voltage, leaving him with a 'low battery' as it were."

"So maybe a smaller jolt could wake him up?"

"That's what we're thinking, Frankie", her father agreed, as he connected a positive clamp to the boy's right thumb and a negative to his left. "It will take more juice than the defibrillator. Set the emergency charger to 5000 volts, my love."

"Got it, Honey", Viveka said, setting the controls. "Ready."

"A one second jolt should do it", Victor said. "Aaaaand….NOW!"

Viveka flipped the switch on, then off one second later. The effect was immediate as the stranger's amber eyes shot open and he sat up quickly!

"No! Look out! Help me! It's pulling me in!", he yelled.

"Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy! You're safe", Frankie entreated, with her ghoulfriends agreeing. He looked at her and the others nervously, breathing heavily at first, then slower as he calmed a bit. "See? You're among friends. No one is gonna hurt you."

"Where…where am I?", he asked. "Who are you?"

"I'm Viveka Stein. This is my husband Victor", she said gently, hoping calm him. "We're doctors. And this is our daughter Frankie and her friends. They found you unconscious outside and brought you to us. It's ok. You're among friends."

"What is your name, young man?", Victor asked as the boy relaxed a bit.

"Raiden. My name is Raiden Omaki", he said, still looking at each of them curiously. "Forgive me for asking, but what are all of you? I've never seen yokai like you before."

Everyone shared a look of confusion.

"I'm sorry, Raiden, but what do you mean?", Frankie asked. "Is yokai another word for monsters? My parents and I are the only ones of our kind, as is Robecca(the metal maiden waved). Cleo is a mummy and Ghoulia is a zombie. You look like a werewolf, although we've never heard of an electrified werewolf."

"Huh? I'm not a…..whatever-you-said", he said, looking more confused. "I'm a raiju, a storm yokai. And 'monsters'? Ghoulia here looks kinda like a jiangchi, but different."

Ghoulia gasped and quickly looked through her book, until….

"Ah-hah!", she grunted in victory and turned the open book to show them. Reading faster than the others, Frankie suddenly had a look of understanding.

"Yokai _is_ another word for monsters", she said. "From the Far East of Asia, originating from Japan. Unlike the oni or tengu, most breeds of yokai tend to be neutral or even helpful to others; even normies."

"Japan? Never heard of a place like that anywhere in the world", he said, then he gasped. "It….it wasn't just a dream. I must be in another realm."

"Oh! Remember when Duncan and Clawdeen ended up in that realm of Fairy Tales for a couple of weeks, ghouls?", Robecca chirped. "This sounds a bit like that!"

"Could be", Frankie said, then turned to the raiju boy. "Tell us what you remember, Raiden?"

"Well, it had been a typical day at school", he began. "And the manga shop where I work part-time was fairly quiet once the after-school rush ended, so I was able to finish most of my homework during my shift….."

xXx

"Well, you better head home, Raiden", Mr. Ping, the shop owner, said as he flipped the 'Open' sign to 'Closed' and locked the front door. "I'm heading upstairs to make my dinner now, so if could you please lock up on your way out the back?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Ping", Raiden grinned as he loaded his schoolwork into his backpack as his boss walked passed him to the stairs. He clicked off the lights as he went through the shop and back-room.

He had just locked the back door as requested when he noticed the back door of the antique shop next door was open. Looking closer, he saw that it had been forced. He called the cops on his phone. They informed him that the silent alarm had gone off and officers were on the way. He hung up and was starting to leave….

"What'd I tell ya?", a familiar, smug voice said inside. "That old geezer has no idea what kinda talismans and artifacts he has here! I think your boss'll be happy."

Raiden set down his backpack and creeped in quietly to sneak a peek to confirm his suspicions. Yup, Jurai Gumo and his gang of punks from school. But who were these older guys?

"You keep comin' through with scores like this and you'll be a made guy in no time, Jurai", one of the older guys said as they all were rifling through cases and crates of all kinds of valuables.

Raiden smirked. The police were on the way. Jurai and his gang of bullies would be arrested, and the whole school would be a better place without them! He started to back his way out….and bumped into something solid that wasn't there on his way in.

Before he could turn, he was shoved out in the open. "Lookee what I found lurking in the shadows!", a male voice called out from behind Raiden as he fell to the floor.

"Well, well! If it isn't Sparky!", Jurai sneered. He placed his lower pair of hands on his hips while crossing the middle pair of arms across his chest and clasped the top pair behind his back. "What the hell are you doing here, mutt?!"

"You know this kid?", the leader asked suspiciously.

"Just a punk from my high school", the earth-spider yokai replied derisively.

"No witne….", the leader started to say when he was interrupted.

"Hey, Capo! Look what I found!", one of his lackeys rushed over holding something. He thrust it into Capo's hands.

It looked like an ancient short-sword, but it was messed up. One edge of the blade was straight and normal, but the other edge was a strange assortment of different shaped notches, as if it were the blade of a demented saw.

"Where did you find this?!", Capo demanded.

"It was in a locked cabinet over there", the guy told him. "Don't it look just like the one drawn on that weird star-map on the wall in the Boss' office?"

"Indeed it does", Capo grinned. "The Muken no Kagi; the 'Key of Null and Void'. Looks like the Boss was right, it's not just a legend. This thing is practically humming in my hand! With this in the Boss' hands, we could have access to other realms! Gold! Jewels! Weapons!"

'That's what those notches look like!', Raiden realized. 'A key!'

"NOBODY MOVE!", a voice shouted with authority from the back door. "POLICE! YOU'RE ALL UNDER ARREST!"

"Cops!", Jurai's gang yelled in panic and took cover.

"WASTE 'EM!", Capo shouted.

What happened next was total bedlam. Jets of fire, water, wind, icicles, acid, rocks and webs flew back and forth above his prone body as Raiden prayed not to get hit.

'I need a break in the action so I can take cover with the cops!', Raiden thought to himself. He looked up. Capo was still holding that key-blade thing as he shot icicles from his other hand. He had complete cover from the police, but from Raiden's position on the floor, he had a clear shot. He shot a bolt of lightning from his hand, striking the blade!

"NYAA-AA-AA-AA-AAH!", Capo screamed as the high voltage shot through him. He fell, knocking over the stack of crates he'd been hiding behind. The key-blade began to spark and glow as it spun through the air. Raiden was half-way to safety with the cops when the blade stuck in the floor behind him. A swirling, black vortex expended from the blade across the floor dancing with sparks of electricity. A fierce wind swirled above and around it, pulling random things inside.

"The Mugento!", Capo shouted, as he and his goons ducked behind some heavy crates.

Raiden was struggling to resist the pull of the portal. "Help!"

One of the officers was reaching desperately for Raiden. "I've got you, kid! Just reach!"

Just as their fingers were about to touch….

Raiden howled as he was sucked into the portal.

xXx

"The next thing I remember is waking up here", Raiden concluded his story.

"Sounds like it was your lightning that activated that artifact", Victor said thoughtfully.

"Which opened a portal between our realms, sucking you inside", Viveka concluded.

"And I bet your electricity and that of the portal somehow linked to the storm outside, shooting you out to hit our lightning tower!", Frankie added.

"My hypothesis exactly, Frankie! Very good!", Victor smiled proudly at his blushing daughter.

"So we know how I got here", Raiden said. "But how do I get home?"

"We….don't know, Raiden", Viveka told him honestly. "We have friends we can ask if they can help. But…."

"There are **infinite** realms, Raiden", Victor said gently. "To find yours and send you back safely will take a miracle."

"But what about those two you mentioned earlier, Robecca?", Raiden asked, becoming more anxious. "They came home didn't they?!"

"Yes, but that was different", Frankie said. "Boodika Le Fey, the teacher of magick at our school, had access to the means of Duncan was accidentally sent there. But with you…."

"The artifact is back in my home realm", he concluded dejectedly. "So I'm probably stuck here forever."

"Don't give up hope!", Viveka urged him. "We're still going to try our best."

"Until then, You're welcome to stay here with us", Victor said with a warm smile.

"I wouldn't want to impose…."

"Nonsense!", Viveka scoffed. "We have plenty of room, and like you we're electrical beings. I won't take 'no' for an answer!"

"Thank you", Raiden said with true gratitude.

"Hmmm, looks like the storm is passing", Frankie noticed.

xxXXxx

A few miles away, just outside of the electrical station that Moanica D'Kay had used last year, a figure stirred in the tall grass.

"What happened?", the six-armed figure groaned, still sore.

"Where am I?", Jurai Gumo asked himself.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: As stated earlier, Raiden Okami is an OC contributed by **_**FangDriver8**_** and is a werewolf-like yokai known as a raiju. Jurai Gumo is my OC created to be Raiden's foil. He resembles a male version of Wydowna Spider. His main color is brown with dark grey on his hands and joints and spiky black hair. I took the name from a spider monster card in Yu-Gi-Oh. He is an 'earth-spider' yokai who can dig and tunnel very fast and has terrakinesis("earth-bending"), the near-perfect counter to Raiden's lightning. We won't be seeing much of Jurai for a while, but Raiden is joining the regular cast.**

_**FangDriver8 **_**also came up with the basic scenario and the artifact that brought Raiden to the Primal Hearts realm! So major props to him!**

**As always, long reviews and suggestions are most welcome! Flames will be used to barbeque swordfish!**

**xxXXxx**


End file.
